Nekoshima
History Nekoshima is home to a very rare species of civilized cat people. Though there are many theories, no one exactly knows how these felines became cultural, nor how they constructed cities and even have a small form of government. What is known is that the great Dryke of the first age took up the mantle of Lord over the Nekojin, and led them to a more peaceful gathering, but also how a military should be maintained so that they would be ready for any outside interference. Their kind has been feared by humans and other creatures for the sole reason of their race and physical features. As a result, it was immediately passed down that Nekoshima was to be held in high secrecy, and all outsiders were banned from entering the island without a very exclusive pass onto the island. Overtime, Nekoshima was cut off from the outside world, and locked down from all ships that wished to enter. Eternal-poses were extremely rare, and with how remote the island was, without a very specific position on the Grandline, logposes could not lock onto the island's location. Nekoshima was soon forgotten by the outside world, and very few Nekojin were seen outside of the island itself. In recent history, there came The Great Tragedy, where a group of Pirates raided Nekoshima, and caused the deaths of several of its inhabitants. One of the Pirates had the innate ability to cause an illness inwhich none of the doctors of the island knew how to treat. While the Pirates were fended off, some of the locals were forced to flee in fear of their loved ones' well-being. As a result, their race's secrecy was greatly compromised, and their people became scattered all over the grandline. Though these refugees were few, they still created a bad position for the government's desire to remain incognito. Culture Clothing such as trench-coats, fedora hats, and zoot-suits are a norm in the Nekojin culture. While normally peaceful in their everyday life, drinking and gambling have become a norm in popular society, especially the aristocratic class of Nekoshima. Even the more poverty-struck populace have grown to wear a tie, and play jazz music in cafes and popular hangouts. Authority At the top of the authority chain of command are the Tribunal, "The Three Sons" made up of some of the eldest and wisest of the Nekojin. Just below them are the Commanders and the Chairmen who dictate the law enforcement and micromanage how their people are carrying on in their respective cities. Below them are the Chiefs in charge of their subordinates who directly uphold the law with armed forces. Their military is well trained and armed with some technology that even the World Government is not aware that they have. They have 25 main battleships that guard the coasts on all sides of their island. After the "Great Tragedy", all of their forces have been bolstered, and set to an aggressive stance in how to handle incoming ships, especially those of pirates. Regions Menure - A northern city of Nekoshima, and a very small one at that. It is known for its Military out post, and shipyard that is highly regulated under the Government itself so that no one can leave or come into Nekoshima without the higher ups knowing about it. Benma - A larger city in central Nekoshima, east of Dryke City. It is known for its very large library which holds and archives much of Nekoshima's history. It is also the place where Captain Rinji was born, along with his family. Though the Government of Nekoshima does not know it, they are rooting for Captain Rinji as a hero, and pray for his safe return. Category:Location Category:Island Category:New World Location Category:Grand Line Location Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Nekojin Category:Race